Throne of Atlantis
History Overview Following the revelation that Atlantis was more than just a mere mystical & made up place, there were talks to bring the kingdom into the United Nations. The kingdom was split over the decision as many Atlanteans preferred to stay separate from the surface world as they deemed them careless & violent while other were open to the idea & curious to meet the other humans. As a member of both worlds, King Orin eventually made the decision to allow Atlantis to become a member of the United Nations, with his wife Mera serving as the Ambassador until one was appointed. Behind the scenes, Ocean Master used this as a way to overthrow Orin as he had the Purists & other xenophobic Atlanteans supporting him. On February 21, Orin & Mera headed to the United Nations Headquarters in New York City to have her inducted as an interim Ambassador. Back at the palace, both Kaldur & Garth remained in charge with Vulko overseeing the two of them until Orin arrived. Just as Mera is being inducted, Ocean Master begins his attack on Atlantis after stealing a Navy warship to fire at the capital. In the chaos, Vulko becomes the first death at the hands of Ocean Master as he tries to shield the royal children. Garth & Kaldur arrive to see the killing but prove to not be a match for either Ocean Master or Black Manta. With Ocean Master & the Purists inside the palace, they have control over the capital Poseidonis. Orin & Mera arrive back the next day to see the aftermath to see dead bodies among the city & an eerie silence. Orin orders Mera back to the surface world & to get in contact with the League while he goes inside. Mera leaves & is able to get in contact with with the league before she eventually gets captured herself. After searching through the city, he finds his family (Mera included) & friends chained up in the throne room with Ocean Master on the throne. Following his revelation of how he murdered Vulko as he tried to save Orin's children, Orin loses his cool & attacks. With the help of Manta's henchman, they're able to restrain him as Ocean Master as he goes over his plan to now murder the rest of the royal family, take over Atlantis then murder Orin after his plan is finished. As Orin tells him that he'll never succeed, he cuts off his hand as his family watches in horror to prove he was serious. Eventually various members of the Justice League, Titans & The Team arrived before Ocean Master could do anymore damage to Orin or anyone else. Once Orin was free, he beat Ocean Master to a pulp before removing his mask to see that it was his own brother. He then sentenced him to Atlantean prison for his current & former crimes against the crown. Aftermath The United Nations pushes back the induction of Themyscira's UN Ambassador believing that these mystical places have no place among the UN. The United Nations begin to debate Atlantis position among the conglomerate following the actions of the own king's brother to overthrow him. Orin, along with help of the Justice League is able to convince them otherwise. Garth becomes the UN Ambassador on June 3. Disgraced, Ocean Master lost his position among The Light after his identity is revealed. He eventually broke out of prison & his whereabouts were unknown. The Landlovers disbanded. Lagoon Boy becomes a member of the Atlantean Elite. The Purists also disbanded with members either in hiding or in prison. Trivia * Arthur later cited this event as one of the reasons for passing on the Aquaman mantle as he wanted to focus on Atlantis' affairs first. * Orm was already exiled from Atlantis following the murder of his mother. His dual identity as Ocean Master was unknown with people believing he was just another Purist. Notes * The storyline is based on the Throne of Atlantis comic series. Category:Events